Invisible To Him
by xxTrueLovesFirstKissxx
Summary: She loved him, but he could never love her back. After all she was invisible to him. Please read and review. MXN and a bit of RXH


**Haven't done a One shot in ages!**

**Hope you like it, it was inspired by the drama You're Beautiful.**

Mikan's POV

I'm just a small town girl, in the most elite school called Alice Academy. My name is Mikan Sakura, i have long brunette hair and hazel eyes, i don't have any special talents nor am i pretty. My best friend is Hotaru, she has violet hair and violet eyes, alot of people call her the "Ice Queen", but hotaru just has a hard time expressing her feelings. At school i'm known as the geek or nerd, some kids don't even reconize me but that's alright i like being alone. My parents died when i was young and i'm currently living alone.

Now i do have a secret, I have an enormous crush on Natsume Hyuuga, he's the hearthrob of this school. He has piercing crimson eyes, and messy raven hair. His best friend is Ruka Nogi, we used to be childhood friends but ever since he met Natsume, we distanced apart. But in my opinion i think he has a crush on Hotaru, he always stares at her and blushes, Hotaru loves to black mail him, but i'm pretty sure she likes him too. Anway the reason why i fell head over heels for Natsume Hyuuga was at the first day of school...

_FlashBack_

_"I'm late for my first day of school. This place is HUGE, i don't even know where my classroom is. Oh man, i think i'm lost" I said while wondering around the halls. Then right around the corner i bumped into a boy with mesmerizing eyes. _

_"Oh, i'm so sorry" _

_"Are you alright, little girl?" He lended a hand and helped me up, i was turning red and my heart was thumping so fast. What is this feeling? _

_"Um, thanks" I dusted off my skirt and grabbed my books that fell on the floor. _

_"Are you new here? You seem lost." the boy said, but i couldn't hear anything with my heart beating so hard. Ahhh, what is this why can't i stop blushing._

_"Uh yeah, I-I'm in c-class 2B" I stammered, oh great now i'm stuttering. I'm not used to people treating me so nicely, that's all._

_"Oh that's my class, come on we can go together" He smiled at me and i blushed even more, i lowered my head and nodded. _

_"Thanks" We silently walked together and i was figeting alot. _

_"Okay, here we are, see you later" He cooly waved a hand and walked in the class room. I quickly said bye in returned and calmed my heart before going in. _

_That was my first love_

_FlashBack Ends_

The day after that, he ignored me, and the day after that he ignored me again. It was later on i heard that he played nice to all the new girls around here and made them fall in love with him. I felt really foolish after that and resented him alittle. Unfortunately that day came and everything changed again.

_FlashBack_

_I was sitting at a Sakura tree, just watching the petals fall off from the branches, just then _he _came by and ruined the beautiful scenary of mother nature. Hmpf, i wasn't ever going fall for his tricks again. I jumped off the tree, and started walking the other direction, when SPLAT I tripped on a twig and caught the attention of the devil. When i lifted myself back up, i saw him smirking, i glared at him back and took him by surprise. I crossed my hands and stomped away when._

_"Hey polka dots, wait" Huh? who's he calling polka dots...? GASP i'm wearing polka dotted panties today aren't i? I turned around and put my hands on my waist._

_"Yes, Pervert?" He didn't reply but just stood there analyzing me while i was tapping my foot impatiently._

_"You. Your not in love with me?" He blurted and my eyes widened, the nerve of this guy does he really think i'm like those air headed girls who only care about looks? _

_"Oh no, i worship the steps you walk on" I said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes when i saw his smirk._

_"So" He leaned on the tree "your Mikan right? Mikan Sakura?" _

_"Yes, and you are Natsume playboy Hyuuga" He Hn and smirked interested._

_"You wanna go out with me?" HAH. Is this some kind of joke? I started laughing histerically, clutching my stomach._

_"Your kidding right? Me, go out with you? Hah, your funny Hyuuga" He raised an eyebrow and looked at me as if i was crazy._

_"I'm not kidding" He said in a serious tone. Oh._

_"W-Why would i go out with a jerk like you, you play with girls feelings then dump them, just because you get "bored" " I retorted. His eyes were suddenly full of sorrow. This took me by surprise._

_"I wasn't always like this, i used to be all happy and cheerful. That was until, THEY took me away to this fake school and threatened to hurt my family, my little sister Aoi. And they've been forcing me to go on missions, ever since i could remember" Wow, Hyuuga isn't so perfect after all._

_"Wait, why are you telling _me _this?" _

_"Because you're the only person who hasn't fallen for me. And i can trust you not to tell. Not even Ruka knows this" He's trusting me with a secret that he didn't even tell Ruka. Yikes, what should i do?_

* * *

_"You know when i was younger, my grandpa told me that my parents were gone and they're in someplace happy and that they would always look after me. Then when i grew older i realized what that meant, and ran away from home. A few days later i was phoned by the hospital, they said Jii-chan was ill. I ran as fast as i could, but i was too late, by then he had already passed away. But i know Jii-chan, and mama and papa are looking out for me. This is something i never even told Hotaru, because i don't want anyone pitying me. I told you this because i know _you_ won't pity me Hyuuga." i said_

_"I won't pity you, Sakura" He smirked, and i smirked back. _

_We sat beside the tree, for hours talking about our past. I felt alot better too, i really needed someone to talk to. So did Hyuuga. _

_"Your not so bad after all Hyuuga" I smiled and then something odd happened, he, smiled back. It wasn't a smirk, it was genuine smile, that made my heart flutter. It only lasted for about a second, but it felt like an eternity to me. _

_"After today, i go back to Natsume Playboy Hyuuga, and you go back to Mikan Innocent Sakura, deal?" He held out his hand, and i felt a pang of disappointment. This meant we would go back to our separate lives and go our own way. _

_"Deal" we shook hands like a businessman, and he stood up waved his hand cooly and walked away. _

_I sat there, dazed thinking back on the day, and our conversations. It felt so surreal. _

_That day i saw the true Natsume Hyuuga. _

_FlashBack Ends_

We stuck to our deal, and he went back to being a playboy, and i was back to being invisible. But every now and then i would look at Hyuuga, and see him in sorrow. No one else notices it, because they're blinded by his perfectness, but i do. He's lonely and empty.

I knew that i fell hard for Natsume Hyuuga, but i never told a single soul, not even Hotaru. I knew we could never be together, we weren't meant to be together. Maybe if we met differently it would turn out different, but he would never go out with a no star like me.

It was reality.

"Mikan, where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you, come on, class is about to start" Hotaru said

"Hai, i'll be there in a minute" I jumped down from the Sakura tree and slowly walked away.

After all, i was just invisible to him.

* * *

**Soooo how is it? Doesn't really remind you of You're Beautiful, but still. **

**Anyway i kinda wanted to make a sequel. What do you guys think? **

**RXR and plz give me your opinions THX**


End file.
